Hero's Spirit
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: Yusuke now goes to high school(Shocker!). Orange Star High to be exact. He starts the same day as our favorite Demi-Saiyan hero Gohan. After teaming up in stopping a bank robbery, a certain fighter girl wants to find out all about them. Basically, a Buu Saga rewrite with the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho helping the Z-Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hero's Spirit**

_**It's been 7 years since the world was rescued from the evil known as Cell. The ones who made that possible: Goku and his son Gohan. Sadly, Goku was lost in a series of unfortunate events. Gohan however, went on to continue life growing into a fine young man who's about to start high school.**_

_**Similarly, it's been 3 years since the world was saved by the threat of a demon invasion by former Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke had faced countless trials and battles during his employment in Spirit World all in the name of keeping the peace. Yusuke's journey has yet to end as the old hero will be called to action yet again to face a threat the likes of which the world has never seen before.**_

**Chapter 1**

Gohan was flying above on the way to Satan City on his father's golden cloud, the Flying Nimbus, eager for his first day of high school. Gohan looked down as he prepared to jump off. "Well, I guess this is Satan City," he thought out loud. Without another word, Gohan leaped off of Nimbus and waved the cloud off. "Thanks for the lift Nimbus! I'll see you after class!" Landing right on the outskirts of town, Gohan took one glance at the city's 'welcome' sign. 'I still can't believe the whole world believes Hercule's the one who beat Cell. Oh well, it's probably for the best.' Gohan proceeded to run off towards Orange Star High.

(Meanwhile)

Across town, a similar scene was unfolding. Similar, because it involved a 17 year old boy. However, instead of being excited for school and rushing there, this boy was casually strolling to his destination. "Uhhhn, I don't believe this. Didn't I technically flunk out of middle school?" He said to himself. 'Yusuke Urameshi, age 17. After fighting to become king of the demon world, Yusuke returns to the human world only to be shoved back into school. As for how he managed to get out of middle school and skip straight to high school after being gone for two years is still beyond him.' Yusuke recalled his trials in demon world with fighting Raizen, Yomi, and his big return to his friends on the beach. Looking at his watch, Yusuke decided to pick up the pace and start running. 'Well, if I've gotta go to school, I might as well just show up to introduce myself. And it's not as if Keiko can find out if I go to my classes or not since she's in a different school now.' Yusuke thought a little longer about that minor advantage until he ran across a scene involving the police, and a lot of guns.

(With Gohan)

Gohan was still running to his new school after a glance at his watch prompted him to speed up. After zipping down a couple of blocks, Gohan came across a shootout scene and unfortunately, the police were on the receiving end of a fierce onslaught of lead. Gohan sighed, "Oh man, another batch of crooks, what's up with this town?" He asked himself. "I guess if I transform, no one will recognize me." On that note, Gohan went Super Saiyan and proceeded to attack the crooks. Leaping in the air, Gohan dealt one gut a fierce kick to the chin and turned to deliver a hard sucker punch to the criminal in front of him.

"Who's that?" An old man said while observing the fight. Speaking of it, a third gunmen proceeded to unload his rifle on Gohan. Gohan just stood confidently and managed to catch every bullet fired at him. Just as Gohan was about to kick the guy's lights out, he fell forward and hit the ground hard, instantly losing consciousness. Gohan looked behind where the guy fell to see a bouy about his age in a green jacket.

"Heh heh," Yusuke smirked. "It's been way to long since I last got a chance to beat the crap outta lowlifes like you before school." Yusuke turned and looked at Gohan. "Well, I dunno who you are, but you're welcome." Yusuke joked. However, while both boys weren't looking, the few remaining criminals hopped into their getaway car and attempted to drive off and escape. Yusuke and Gohan finally noticed and, unbeknownst to each other, had a similar idea on how to stop them. Gohan held out his palm and shouted, secretly sending out a 'kiai' wave. Yusuke held up his right index finger and aimed at the car. Finally he called out, "Spirit Gun!" and fired his trademark attack. Both attacks hit the car, causing it to flip over and crash. The criminals spilled out of the vehicle just as it caught fire.

Yusuke and Gohan glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. 'Who is this guy? And how is he that strong?' Yusuke turned his attention to the flaming car, as did many bystanders. Gohan took that moment to disappear. "Amazing!" exclaimed the old man from before. "Hey, where'd the blonde kid go?" he asked. Yusuke noticed that Gohan disappeared too. Turning around, he saw a kid dressed the same way as the 'blonde kid' except his hair and eyes were black. 'Okay, so that guy can apparently change his hair and eye color.' Yusuke thought. 'He can't fool me that easily. Especially since I can sense his energy. It's exactly the same now, only a bit weaker. It's time for some answers.' Yusuke started to approach Gohan, who was sweating, behind a street sign.

Gohan was starting to get nervous when he saw Yusuke walk up to him. 'This is not good. I was positive going Super Saiyan would keep me hidden, but this guy may be smarter than I thought. Gohan was jarred from his thoughts by a new voice shouting at him. This one however, was feminine. "Hey, you two!" Yusuke caught up with Gohan only to be yelled at by a girl with pigtails. "One of you talk, now. Tell me who did this." She demanded. The boys looked at each other, then back to her. "I dunno," Gohan said. "I guess I wasn't looking." She then turned her attention to Yusuke. "Do you have anything to say about this?" she asked. Yusuke chuckled and replied, with an innocent smile, "Well, it beats me. I was just on my way to school when stuff started exploding." he then looked at his watch. "And wouldn't you know, I'm late. Buy." Yusuke then proceeded to run off. "Hey wait!" The girl called out to him. She was so focused on Yusuke that she didn't notice Gohan quietly sneak away from her.

The girl in question took a look at the damaged street in front of her, then groaned in frustration. "I should've been the one to stop them." she said to herself. "Oh, hey Videl." It was the same old man who called the girl. "I was wonderin' when you'd show up." Videl strolled over to the guy and asked, "Excuse me, but, do you know what happened here?" The old man answered, "I sure do. That gold fighter and this other kid showed up and took out the criminals in a heartbeat." "A gold fighter?" "Yeah. The other guy was the same boy with the green jacket who just left." "What!?" Videl exclaimed. "Yeeup. Those two were nothing short of awe-inspiring. They flipped over that car just by yelling at it." The old man explained. "Actually, I assumed Golden Boy was a buddy of yours since he goes to your high-school." he said. "What?" "Yeah he had a badge on his shirt just like yours." Videl took a glance at her school badge. "I've never seen anyone like _that_ at school. But if he is there, I _will _find him." she proclaimed. Turning back to the old man, she asked, "And you said the guy who helped the gold fighter out was the same boy with the green jacket and the gelled up hair who just left?" "Mmmhmm," the old man confirmed

(At Orange Star High)

Yusuke was sprinting to what was to be his new school. 'If all else fails, use school as an excuse to ditch a pushy girl.' he thought remembering back to the shootout earlier. Upon arriving, Yusuke ran into another boy. "Ow!" Yusuke yelled clutching his forehead. Why don't you watch where you're goin'?" Yusuke growled out. "Sorry, I didn't wanna be late on my first day." a voice replied. Yusuke turned to the guy and recognized him immediately. "Hey! I know you, you're that guy from the shootout this morning. Gohan's expression turned fearful. "You!?" Gohan said. The two boys looked at each other as an awkward silence followed.

"You're that guy from the bank robbery this morning," Yusuke realized. Gohan, nervously responded. "Yep. So you're a new student too, huh?" "No, I'm here applying for the janitor job," Yusuke replied sarcastically. "That was unnecessary," Gohan said. "Yeah, I guess. I just hate having to go to school. But on the plus side, nobody's forcing me anymore," Yusuke said. 'Take THAT Keiko!' Gohan chuckled uneasily. "Well, shouldn't we get going? We're gonna be late," he said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'. Oh, by the way, I'm Yusuke." he introduced himself. "My name's Gohan." The two boys proceeded to enter the school. While on the way to class, Yusuke started thinking, 'I know for a fact that he's that golden boy I fought with, but I need to be sure. Oh well, I'll worry about that after school.' Gohan was having thoughts retaining the opposite. 'I hope this Yusuke kid doesn't recognize my Super Saiyan form.'

(Inside the classroom)

Videl was already in her homeroom class waiting for it to officially begin. She decided to try and get some info on the mysterious fighters. Turning to a muscular boy with blonde hair, she said. "Sharpener, don't tell me you're the Golden Fighter." The boy in question smirked. "What're you kidding? I don't have time to play superhero. All my spare time goes to the gym." A girl, also with blonde hair, intervened. "Videl, what if these guys are stronger than your old man," she said. "Impossible. We all know Mr. Satan could pown anybody." Sharpener added.

"Okay, people quiet down." The teacher called to his class. "Today, we have two new students joining us. One of them scored perfectly on the entrance exam. The other…just barely made it. You boys can come in now. The first to enter was Yusuke, who had his hands in his pockets(as usual). Gohan followed shortly after.

From the seats, the other students had varying opinions on the two. Erasa immediately came to the same conclusion with both of them. "Wow, their both cute." Videl stared at the two for a moment and realized she'd seen them both before. "Hey, I know those guys," she said to no one in particular. "You do? How?" Sharpener asked. "They were bystanders at the bank robbery this morning," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well people, my name's Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi," he introduced himself. "I'm, Gohan." The teacher then said to the two, "Okay boys, pick any seat you like." They were both greeted to a nicely-built blonde girl signaling them to two seats near her. Specifically, one next to her, and one just above. Surely enough, Yusuke and Gohan went to the seats with Gohan taking the one next to her.

"Hi new guys, I'm Erasa." she introduced. "Hello," Gohan greeted. Yusuke took a glance at her, then around the room. "Well, so far this is better than my old school," he commented. "Well, glad to see you like it here," Erasa replied. "This special girl next to me is Videl. And what's more, she's the daughter of ," Erasa added. "Hercule Satan?" Gohan said. Yusuke was confused. "Uhhh, mister who?" as soon as Yusuke said that, all eyes were on him. "What? What'd I say?" Erasa got right into Yusuke's face. "Are you serious? You really don't know who Mr. Satan is!?" Yusuke lightly shoved her away. "If I did, would I ask?" Yusuke spat out.

"Dude," Sharpener interjected "Where the hell've you been the last 7 years?" He's only the man who saved the world from Cell." "Cells?" Yusuke asked. "You mean the stuff plants and animals are made of?" Yusuke asked with a straight face. "Don't play dumb man! Cell was this evil dude who threatened to destroy the world." Yusuke took a moment to let that sink in. "Oh yeah, I think I remember something like that about something like that but, then again, I was only 10 seven years ago." he replied with a chuckle 'Oh gimme a break, I've saved the world at least two or three times over' he mentally added.

"You two!" Videl interjected. "You both were at the bank robbery this morning." she said sharply. "Yep." Gohan said. "Yeah? So?" Yusuke said. "No way!" Erasa chimed in. Did you two see the Gold Fighter?" she asked. "Who?" Gohan asked. "This mysterious boy with gold hair and super powers. They say he goes to our school." Erasa explained. Yusuke gave a cocky smirk. "Saw him? Puh-leeze, I saved him from getting filled full of lead." Yusuke said with grin.

"So the old man was telling the truth, you're the one interfering in my business!" Videl almost yelled. The teacher heard her. "You four up there! Quiet!" he called. The four teens resumed their conversation, but in whispers. "Geeze, what's your problem?" Yusuke asked. Videl just gave a rude 'Hmph!' and turned away.

"What's up with her?" Gohan asked Erasa. "Beats me. She's been kinda sour ever since the Gold Fighter showed up. "And Yusuke, you actually fought with him? You must be really strong." she said. "Hmph. I'd love to see how strong he is," Sharpener said with a hint of sarcasm. "Heh, if your not busy after school, I'll be glad to show you." Yusuke challenged. "As much as I wanna see, I've got a club after school" Sharpener said.

While the other four were still talking, Videl started to try and piece things together. 'Yusuke said he fought along side the Gold Fighter, so he's got to know SOMETHING about him, unless he's lying. And thinking back to what the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing, Gohan fit's the description, but that can't be. His hair's not even right. But those fighters at the cell games turned their hair golded, though dad said it was a cheap trick. I don't know what you boys are hiding, but I _will _find out,' she silently pledged.

Some time later, the class was playing baseball in P.E. However, Yusuke was nowhere to be found. Unbeknownst to them, he was chilling on the roof of the school going over events from earlier today. "Man, that Videl girl's even worse than Keiko when it comes to being pushy. What does she wanna know anyway? I helped stop a bank robbery, that's a good thing right?…Right? Still, I can understand why she want's to know about blondie." Yusuke started pacing back and forth while continuing his rant. "I know damn well that this 'Gold Guy' everyone's talking about is Gohan. Question is, how?" Yusuke stopped to think for a moment. "Ahh screw it. I'll worry about it _after _I surprise Keiko today. Bet she won't expect to see me willingly go to school. Frankly neither did I, but with a cast of characters like this, hmm, maybe I'll stop skipping classes." he went back to laying down. "But not today. I still can't stand gym.

Back on the baseball field, the teams had just finished being set, and Videl was set to pitch with Sharpener at bat. "I hope your ready for a strike." she said as she wound up and threw the ball. Sharpener smirked and hit the ball in what would've surely been a home run…if not for Gohan. Sharpener had barely got to first base when Gohan leaped 10 ft in the air and caught his hit. He then proceeded to throw it to the home plate earning another out and leaving the catcher sitting in the dust.

Gohan finally landed. "Alright, I finally got the hang of this game." he said pleased with himself. Sadly, his enthusiasm was met with a bunch of shocked stares from the others. 'Uh oh, guess that was a bit much' Gohan thought as he proceeded back to the dugout.

Yusuke had noticed the last play from his vantage point on the roof. And even with the craziness he's been through during his adventures, he was shocked at what Gohan just demonstrated. "What…the hell!?" Yusuke got over the shock quickly. "Well, that clenches it, Gohan's our Gold Hero guy." he proclaimed to himself.

Gohan took his place at bat back on the field and Sharpener was pitcher. Needless to say, he was none too pleased with Gohan catching his flawless hit. "You think your hot stuff don't you? I'll teach you to catch my hit," Sharpener said under his breath. "I'll have you ducking for cover like a sissy!" Gohan had inwardly decided not to swing to avoid showing off any more of his strength.

Sharpener lobbed the baseball with all his strength aiming right for Gohan's face. Videl took notice and tried to warn him. "Gohan dodge it!" she yelled. The ball nailed Gohan right in the face and surprising everyone, he was completely unphased. "Gaaah! You idiot! Why didn't you duck like a sissy!?" Sharpener said with his eyes bugging out!" Gohan proceeded to walk to first base, not knowing he had raised more suspicion.

The school day finally ended and our quartet met together in the hall way. "Hey! Yusuke, Gohan!" Sharpener called out. Have you guys joined any clubs yet. "Uh no, I-"Gohan started. "He's got an EXTRA long drive home, so he's got no time to spend after school," Erasa interrupted. "Yup, she's right." "Well what's your excuse?" Sharpener asked Yusuke. "I gotta be somewhere after school…at least today." Yusuke said. "Hey, any of you guys wanna gimme a ride home?" Erasa asked. "Sorry, but my ride's a one seater." Gohan replied. "Me, I don't have a ride…yet. And if I did, I doubt my girlfriend would like that." Yusuke said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Sharpener asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, she goes to an all girl's school in the next town over." he explained. "Well catch you guys later." Yusuke said while walking off. "I gotta get going too, bye!" Gohan said then ran off.

Gohan was walking through the city, not knowing he had a stalker in the form of Videl. "If Gohan lives so far away, why is he walking home?" she asked herself. She then proceeded to follow Gohan until he mysteriously vanished when he turned a corner. "What the…? Where'd he go?" Gohan managed to get to the top of a nearby building and sighed relieved that he managed to avoid her. Gohan could next be seen flying on Nimbus thinking of a way to throw off everyone's suspicion of him. "Maybe Bulma can help." he said. Gohan then headed off to Capsule Corp. in West City.

Back with Videl, she was rattling her brain trying to figure out how Gohan escaped. 'Dammit. How did he just…disappear like that? No, better question, how'd he know I was following him?" Videl was jarred from her thoughts by the sight of Yusuke sprinting through the city. "Why's he in such a hurry?" she said to herself. Curiosity(cough*nosiness*cough) got the better of her and she decided to follow him. After what seemed to be a number of miles, Yusuke stopped in front of another school. Videl hid herself in an alley nearby, and struggled to catch her breath. 'How…pant…the heck…pant…can he…pant run so fast and long!?' she thought. 'Why is he even…wait. This is an all girl's school. Wait, he was serious?'

Yusuke waited a moment by the school's front gate until he saw who he was looking for exit the building. When she finally crossed the gate, she was shocked to feel a pair of arms cross themselves just below her chest. "Haaaaaa!" "Eeeeek!" The girl in question swung her bag in her 'assailant's' face. "Ow! A bit over the line don't you think Keiko?" Yusuke said with a grin. Keiko looked Yusuke in the eye with a genuine look of surprise. "Yusuke!" she called out while hugging him. "Yusuke, what're you doing here?" she asked. "Just thought I'd drop by after my first day of school." Yusuke answered. Keiko started giggling. "What's so funny?" Yusuke asked with an annoyed look. "It sounded like you said you went to school." Keiko said still laughing. "Hahaha! Very funny." Yusuke replied. Keiko stopped laughing abruptly. "Wait you were serious?" "Keiko!" "Ahahahaha" Keiko started laughing again.

Videl was watching the scene from the alley way. 'How does a guy like Yusuke get a cute girl like her?' she thought. 'I…guess it doesn't matter. Still, this seems normal enough. Maybe I was overly suspicious of Yusuke. He could just be a decent fighter, but still he's got to know something about the Gold Fighter if they both stopped the robbery.' Videl thought. Whil preparing to leave, she carelessly kicked a can.

Yusuke heard something-aside from Keiko's laughter-and turned towards it's source. "Keiko, hush." he said sternly. Recognizing his 'serious' tone, she stopped laughing again and asked, "What's wrong Yusuke?" "Wait here." he ordered. He then sprinted to the alley full speed and yelled out, "Who the hell are you!?" "Ahhhhhh!" Videl screamed being caught completely off guard(and scared s**tless, but she'd never admit it). "What the-? Videl?" Yusuke said shocked.

Keiko caught up to Yusuke and saw Videl on the ground. "Yusuke…" she said with a threatening tone. "Who is this girl?" she asked. Yusuke sweated a little and answered. "Chill out, she's no one. Just a classmate of mine who needs to learn to mind her own business." Videl stood up and dusted herself off. "Why the hell were you spying on me?" Yusuke asked. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me something about the Gold Fighter." she answered. A vein popped on Yusuke's forehead "Are you still going on about that? Damn lady, get a life." he said annoyed.

"Yusuke, what does she mean Gold Fighter?" Keiko asked. "Some quote unquote, superhero who I helped stop a bank robbery this morning." Yusuke answered. "Oh, I heard that rumor. I should've known you'd be involved somehow." Keiko walked over to Videl, and extended her hand. "Anyway, my name's Keiko Yukimura." Videl looked at Keiko for a sec before smiling and grabbing her hand. "Videl Satan." 'Satan, I know that name from somewhere…Oh!' "Aren't you the daughter of some famous martial artist?" Keiko asked. "What do you mean 'Some famous martial artist'? My dad saved the world from the monster Cell." Videl said. Yusuke and Keiko both sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, I remember now. I thought it was some kind of Sentai show." Keiko lied nervously. "Well, I can assure you, it was all real." Videl said with a cocky tone. "Anyway, sorry for…disturbing you two." Videl said. She then materialized her capsule jet. "Yusuke, I'll see you at school." she then took off.

The couple was left alone trying to realize what just happened. "I don't know what she says her father beat, but whatever it was can't have been worse than anything you've gone up against Yusuke." Keiko said. "Believe me when I say, it's times like this that make me wish my job as Spirit Detective wasn't a secret. But speaking of secrets, I'm not the only powerful bastard in Orange Star High." Yusuke replied. "What do you mean?" Keiko asked. "I'll tell you, after we get a bite to eat." Yusuke then grabbed Keiko by the arm and headed for his ramen stand.

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: I AM still alive, but with school, an after school job, and a bit of writer's block regarding my other stories, I've not a lot of update space, but they will continue…eventually.)**

***In one of the Eizou Hakusho OVAs, Yusuke was the chef at a Ramen stand. And(You should know this) Keiko's parents own a restaurant. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero's Spirit**

**(A/N: I might skip some points on the DBZ side. Why? Because you should know them already. I will probably mention them in a small explanation, subtitle thing, but not a full blown segment of the story)**

**Plh: Yusuke **_**can **_**use his unique Sacred Energy, but I wouldn't say 'mastered it' just yet**

**Deflow: This happens just after the end of the anime. I'm not taking ALL the OVAs into account here, I just thought Yusuke having his ramen stand would be a nice touch. As for the whole Power Level thing, I prefer to just wing it. Still it's nice to know that Team Urameshi would be **_**somewhat**_** capable of matching the Z-Fighters.**

**Chapter 2**

Yusuke and Keiko were at the usual Ramen Stand, with Yusuke giving her a review of what his first day of High School was like. "Well Yusuke, guess some things really _don't _change. Could you go at least 1 day without skipping a class?" She scolded him. "Oh, come off it Keiko, it was just Gym." Yusuke groaned. "By the way, what do you think I should do about that Videl girl? I've only just met her, and I don't think she's just gonna ask to be my friend." Keiko looked up in thought for a moment. "I don't have the answer to that Yusuke, but maybe she'll lay off if you just ignore her." she suggested. Yusuke chuckled, "I doubt that. After all, it didn't work on you." he laughed out. Keiko shot Yusuke a glare, that shut him up.

"Oh yeah. You said there was someone powerful in your new school. Shouldn't we be worried?" Keiko asked. "Right, I almost forgot." Yusuke started. "Well, this other new kid, Gohan, I'm positive he's the 'Gold Fighter' everyone's talking about." Yusuke explained. "How do you know for sure?" Keiko asked. "Well for one he was wearing the same thing, second while my Spirit Awareness isn't as good as Kuwabara's, I'm positive Gohan and the Gold Fighter have the same energy signal, and third, Gohan jumped 10 feet in the air during a baseball game!" Yusuke said. Keiko thought about it for another moment. "Maybe you should go see Genkai about this. If anyone can figure this out, it's her." Keiko suggested. "Of course! That's brilliant. Let's go!" Yusuke said grabbing Keiko's arm. "Hey wait! Yusuke!" she called as Yusuke pulled her along.

(Meanwhile, just outside of West City)

Gohan had just received a watch courtesy of Bulma. At the push of a button, the watch materialized a costume for Gohan to hide the use of his powers. After a few moments of hanging with Trunks, Gohan took to the skies on Nimbus. "Wait," he said to himself. "If I make an appearance in my new suit, they'll all forget about the Gold Fighter." Gohan pushed his 'Transformation Button' and jumped off of Nimbus in his new 'uniform'. Gohan flew off at full speed, where he came across a crazy out of control car on the freeway. Never missing a chance to help, Gohan landed forcefully in the car's path. "You fools! Do you have any clue how dangerous that is?" Gohan called out to the persons inside. The two came out of the car. "Hey, what're you supposed to be, a public service announcer?" The first one said. "We don't take to kindly to jokers here. You got a name for yourself little funny man, huh?" the second one taunted. "A name?" Gohan thought for a second. "Got it! Guardian of the city! I am…The Great Saiyaman!" He declared while in a 'fist pump' pose.

(With Yusuke and Keiko)

The two had finally arrived at Genkai's temple. "Well, it's been a while since we came to visit our favorite old hag, eh?" Yusuke said. Keiko elbowed him in the chest. They walked up to find Yukina, and she was talking to- "Wha-! Kuwabara?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Hmm?" Kuwabara turned around. "Urameshi! Keiko!" he said "Hello. It's been a while," Yukina added. "I'll say" Keiko replied. "So, what brings you here, you dropout?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke glared at Kuwabara. "Don't call me that moron, and besides, the fact I'm in school is why I'm here." Yusuke explained.

"I'm flattered you chose to come to me, but even I can't do the impossible and make you an academic wonder, Dimwit." said a new voice. "Hello Yusuke, and you too Keiko." Genkai greeted. "Master Genkai." "Hey Grandma, long time no see." Yusuke said. "I assume this isn't a personal visit, am I right?" She said getting straight to business. "Yeah." Yusuke confirmed. "Well…I can't help you." "I HAVEN'T ASKED ANYTHING YET!" Everyone started laughing. "I'm a psychic Yusuke, not a miracle worker. I can't help you pass your classes, only you can." Genkai said with her trademark 'troll face'. Yusuke started fuming. "It's not about studying! It's not a 'What goes on at school,' it's more of a who." That got the other's attention as Yusuke started explaining.

"So this new kid Gohan, just might be even stronger than Raizen." Yusuke just finished telling them his first impressions of Gohan and what he gathered from when they stopped the bank robbery. "Well Urameshi, didn't think you'd be the 'Public Hero' type," Kuwabara said. "Shut up! Was I supposed to just let those guys get away with shooting people?" Before a fight could break out between the two, Genkai spoke up. "You said this boy's name is Gohan right? _Son _Gohan?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so." Yusuke confirmed. "I think I may have an answer for his strength." Genkai cleared her throat as the four teens gathered around her. "Many years ago, when I was even younger than you all are now," "Bet that takes you back doesn't it Grandma? [THWACK!] Ahaho…my coccyx!" "As I was saying, before I even met Toguro, I was an aspiring martial artist. One day, while on a personal training trip, I came across an old man with a baby. The old man's name was Son Gohan."

Yusuke gasped when he heard this. "Wait! So the old man you met has the _exact_ same name as my classmate? That's TOO weird to be a coincidence." Yusuke said. "I agree. It's possible they could just be related in some way, but in this time, my Gohan would be long gone." Genkai said. "Wait, wouldn't the baby Old Man Gohan had be an adult right now?" Keiko chimed in. "Yes, of course. If my memory serves, the child's name was Goku." she explained. Yusuke and Kuwabara thought back. "Hey! I think I remember that name. Some kind of powerful martial artist from before we were even born." Yusuke said. "Yeah, I think I remember he was the winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament before that afroed moron Hercule showed up." Kuwabara added.

Yusuke started chuckling. "Weird you just brought him up Kuwabara, cause his daughter's in my class." he proclaimed. "Really? Well how is she? One of those stuck up snotty rich girls?" Kuwabara asked. "I…can't say for sure, but I will say she doesn't know how to mind her own business." Yusuke answered.

"Master Genkai, do you recall anything about a monster called Cell?" Keiko asked. "Oh yeah. Everyone kept bringing that up when I said I didn't recognize Mr. Satan." Genkai took a cross-legged pose and closed her eyes. "I remember Cell fondly. Seven years ago, there was news of a city called Gingertown losing all of it's citizens. That mystery led to another when a number of islands in the east disappeared. Not long after, the creature made himself publicly known and hosted a tournament in an attempt to find the ultimate challenge: The Cell Games. I had already known that nobody on earth stood a chance against his overwhelming power…or so I thought. A small legion of fighters stepped in with incredible strength and control of their energy. The one who stepped up to fight was a man with spiky blonde hair. After what was an incredibly entertaining brawl, the man surrendered and called his successor. The successor was a small boy, no older than 10 years old."

"What!?" The teens all gasped. "Who the hell puts a 10 year old kid up to fight an evil monster?" Yusuke asked. "Don't look so surprised, dimwit. You've fought crazy beasts before your balls fully dropped." Genkai said with a teasing smirk. Yusuke gritted his teeth, trying to think of a comeback, but drew a blank. "Stupid hag," he said under his breath.

"Anyway, I could see all the resemblance, that boy was the man's son." "Well, that explains a lot." Kuwabara interjected. "He must've really had confidence in the kid." "And rightfully so Kuwabara. After the boy got thrashed around for a bit, the last thing I remember is watching him explode with rage and release power so great, you could possibly feel it even in The Demon World." Genkai finished up. "Okay, as awesome as that sounds, what does that have to do with this Satan guy?" Genkai snapped her fingers. "I knew I forgot something. The fight had ended after the TV lost reception, but according to a radio feed, Hercule defeated Cell, but I knew it was a load of crap. All that moron did was talk smack and get bitch slapped." Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing. "I'd pay to see that." Yusuke said.

Yukina, who had stepped away from the story circle to get tea, returned. "Guys, there's something on the TV you might wanna see." she said. The group followed her to Genkai's TV where a news broadcast about a new hero was airing.

"_This mysterious costumed avenger, so graciously prevented what could've been a great disaster on the traffic of this area by stopping a road raging car. The crazy drivers are now being taken to spend a few days in jail. The city owes a great thanks to the hero who calls himself, 'The Great Saiyaman'". _

The TV showed an image of Gohan in his new costume and Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately started cracking up. "What the hell kinda costume is that?" Yusuke managed out. "I know, he looks like a retarded Power Ranger!" The two boys ceased laughing when Keiko and Genkai shot them glares. "In all seriousness Yukina, why would we need to know about this?" Keiko asked. Before she could answer, Yusuke did it for her. "Because I'm 90% sure that that's Gohan under that helmet." "Yes, and I'm 100% sure that your Gohan is the boy from the Cell Games. And on that note, I'm also sure that my Gohan's grandson is your Gohan's father Yusuke." Genkai said. "That should explain why he's so powerful. He's the son of a formerly famous martial artist." Kuwabara concluded. "Yeah, but that still doesn't tell me how they get their hair to do that glowy blonde thing." Yusuke said. "That's one piece of the puzzle, your gonna have to fit together yourself slacker."

(The Next Day)

Gohan, in his hero costume, flew full speed to another day at Orange Star High. Actually on time, he landed on the roof, changed back to his street clothes, and proceeded to his first period class, unaware that there was a witness to his 'Transformation'.

In the class, Gohan couldn't help but listen in on a conversation about his alter ego. 'I knew it. Everyone's talking about me now.' Gohan chuckled, pleased with himself when Videl's watch started beeping. "Chief, what is it?" she asked. _"Videl, there's a gang of thugs who've hijacked a city bus. We'd normally handle this ourselves, but they've got hostages." _he replied. "I'll be right there." she said while rushing out the door. "What's up with her?" Gohan asked Erasa. "She went to go stop the bad guys. What else?" "All alone? Isn't that dangerous?" "Calm down Brainiac," Sharpener assured him. "She's Mr. Satan's daughter. She's nearly as strong as her father." Gohan let that sink in for a moment. 'That clenches it, she needs backup." Gohan asked to be excused to the bathroom and headed straight towards the roof of the school. "Alright. Now what's a good, transformation phrase?" Gohan said to himself. "Saiya Power!…No that sucks. How about…Transform-a-go-go!…No that's worse. Screw it, TRANSFORM!" he shouted out changing into his costume. Saiyaman then flew off the roof in stealthy pursuit of Videl's jet.

(Meanwhile)

Yusuke stayed on the roof all day after he saw Gohan land and change, thinking about how to confront him. Yusuke was jarred from his thoughts by the sight of Videl's Jet blasting off from the school. "Where's she going?" he asked out loud. Not wanting to miss any action, Yusuke jumped off the roof, and fired a Shotgun blast downward to cushion his fall. Knowing he wouldn't catch up on foot, he 'borrowed' a nearby bike, and started pedaling with all he had.

Videl had caught up to the hijacked bus with Gohan close behind, unbeknownst to her. "Alright you punks, your free rides over!" She said while crashing into the window. "I think not, toots. Get her boys!" The leader commanded. The henchmen guys started firing directly at her, but Videl leaped up and bounded off the bus's roof, landing two decent kicks on them. While Videl was dealing with the two gunmen, the leader started coaxing the driver thug to go faster and try to throw of Videl's center of balance. The plan almost worked, until it caused her to tumble into the leader and knocked him and, miraculously the driver unconscious.

The hostages started cheering, thinking they were saved until one man realized, "Wait, who's driving this thing!?" Apparently, he realized to late as the bus started rolling off the edge of a cliff. Everybody panicked in the face of the inevitable until…the bus just stopped falling…gently. Videl looked out the window to see how they had survived and looked down below to see a costumed figure holding the bus effortlessly.

When the bus was back on stable ground, the citizens cheered once again for their two heroes. "That was incredible I tell ya." "Absolutely awe-inspiring." Videl took a step forward with a small smile and asked the costumed savior. "So…just who are you." "I am…Guardian of the City!" he started while striking Ginyu styled poses. "I am the one and only…Great Saiyaman!" he introduced himself. Everyone sweat dropped. "I'll see you again soon Videl." He said while flying away. 'How does he know my name!?' Videl thought.

"Man. What the hell happened here?" Yusuke asked to no one particularly. Videl turned towards the familiar voice. "Yusuke? What're you doing here? Better question, why weren't you in class today? And did you see that guy with the cape?" she asked frantically. "To answer your questions, I came to help, school bores me, and yes." Videl was about to ask him another question when the unconscious criminals came too and tried to escape. "Hey! Where do ya think you're goin'?!" Yusuke shouted. Before Videl could say anything else, Yusuke sprinted to them, leaped high in the air, and brought both his forearms down on their heads. "And stay down this time." Videl and the former hostages stood there flabbergasted. "What?" Yusuke asked. An awkward silence later, Videl agreed to fly Yusuke back to school, if he answered some questions.

(In the jet on the ride back)

"Where'd you learn to fight to like that?" Videl asked. "Self taught, I'm a street fighter." "How'd you follow the bus?" "On a bike". "Are you serious?" "Completely." "What do you know about Saiyaman?" "Just that he looks like a Power Ranger on crack." the two laughed. "You're a pretty decent guy Yusuke." Videl said. "Well, glad you think so cause I can't guarantee you'll see me too much. Like I said, school bores me." Yusuke replied. "You could go to class and _pretend_ to care like everyone else." Videl suggested. "Hmmm…nah." They finally returned to the school where Videl let him off on the roof. "Thanks for the lift." Yusuke said. Videl gave a two fingered salute and landed in front of the school. "Now, back to problem (A). How to confront Gohan about his powers." yusuke said.

**End of Chapter**

(A/N: What do you think of Genkai knowing Grandpa Gohan? I wanted to give the Yu Yu Hakusho gang some insight into the Z-Fighters, and Yusuke a legitimate lead to go on. Before anyone asks Yusuke x Videl is NOT HAPPENING. It's Canon Pairings. Leave a Review.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hero's Spirit**

**Chapter 3**

The next day at school was a relatively typical one for Gohan, Yusuke, and Videl respectively. The only remotely exciting thing happened on Yusuke's part; specifically when he revisited Genkai's Temple.

Yusuke decided to meet back up with Kuwabara at Genkai's Temple to try and come up with a plan to confront Gohan. "So Urameshi, any bright ideas?" Kuwabara asked. "Well there's always the direct approach, but he's smart enough to play dumb." Yusuke replied. "If you want to catch your prey Yusuke, you need the right bait." a new voice chimed in.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned towards the familiar voice to see, "Kurama." "I got the info from Genkai. I must say Yusuke, I thought your detective days were over." Kurama said with a smirk. "Hmph, guess I was meant to be a Private Eye instead of working for an annoying toddler." Yusuke said chuckling. Kurama turned his serious tone on. "The person you're trying to catch is supposed to be a hero, so maybe you should play the villain." Kurama suggested. "What? Kurama are you crazy. Whaddaya want Urameshi to do, rob a bank!?" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke and Kurama face palmed. "I said 'play' the villain Kuwabara. Make this Saiyaman character come to us." he explained. "Okay, but how? I got a bunch of ideas from my days as a street punk, but none of them seem…fitting." Yusuke said with faux threatening tone.

Yusuke was just about to fake another evil laugh(remember the Mazoku prank on the SDF?), when something landed on his head. "Puu!" "Wha-? What the-? Aren't you supposed to be a giant bird?" Yusuke asked his Spirit Beast. Genkai walked in from listening in and explained. "Well Yusuke, he first transformed after you were revived with your demon power. My guess is he can access his larger form the same way you tap into your demon energy." "Hmph, makes sense I guess." Yusuke took a look at his watch. "Well, I gotta go. If anyone comes up with a decent plan to get to Gohan, call me." Yusuke then exited with Puu still on his head. "Umm, anyone wanna tell him Puu's still on his head?" Kuwabara asked. "No. I think Yusuke's going to be spending a lot of time with his Spirit Beast now." Kurama said. "Why?" The gang looked up to see Yusuke riding away on Puu. "That's why."

(At Mount Paouzu)

Gohan had left to find Goten. The kid left behind to go on a forest adventure and hadn't returned yet and Chi-Chi was getting worried. Gohan had flown to a familiar mountain peak to find the Nimbus cloud hovering next to a giant nest. "That's strange? Nimbus is here so where's-?" before he could finish, Goten popped his head out from under an eggshell. "I'm here, but Chobi's gone." the little boy said. "Where can he be Gohan? He's just a baby, he can't fly yet." "Neither can you, but you get around fine." Gohan placed a hand on his brother's head. "Don't worry kid, I know Toto and his wife wouldn't let anything happen to their hatchling. Come on, Mom's getting worried and it's almost dinner time." "Dinner? Food!? Alright!" Goten exclaimed. "I'll race ya' Gohan!" "You're on!" The two flew full speed back toward their home.

(At the Son Home)

The family of three was finally about to start eating(much to Goten's delight), when a news bulletin interrupted them. The TV showed a circus owner with a whip 'taming' a small dinosaur. Goten recognized him immediately. "Hey! That's Chobi!" he cried out. "The little guy looks scared," Chi-Chi commented. "You boys know him?" "Yeah, his nest isn't far from here." Gohan answered. "This is terrible Gohan, you gotta help him!" Goten pleaded. "Don't worry Goten. Leave it up to me."

(With Yusuke)

Yusuke dismounted Puu onto his balcony when they got to his apartment. "Hey, thanks buddy." Yusuke said to the giant bird. Puu transformed back into his small form and landed on Yusuke's head…again. Yusuke sweat dropped again and grabbed the blue Spirit Animal. "Look pal, it's nothing personal, but you still can't stay here. It's not you it's me, well actually my mom." [Puu!] "Don't worry. You know where Keiko lives right? I'm sure she'll be happy to let you stay with her." [Puu!] "Well alright then, I'll see you later." Yusuke proceeded inside and Puu flew away in the opposite direction.

The little Spirit Animal did in fact know where Keiko's place was and started heading there. Unfortunately for him, a strong tailwind blew in that knocked the small beast off his intended flight path. After being bombarded for a long while, the blue furball landed at what looked like a circus. Finally recovered enough to continue, Puu hovered in the air until he heard another animal whimpering. He turned around to see a baby pterodactyl in a cage. Deciding to come back with help, Puu sent a shred of his Spirit Energy to his 'host'.

Yusuke was looking out over his balcony still wondering what to do about Gohan, when he felt a familiar surge of energy. Gettingtired however, he decided to ignore it.

Puu flew through the city until he made it to Keiko's window. "Hey!" she said excitedly. "You came to visit me?" The small spirit animal replied with a series of happy chirps and flying around in circles. "I get it now, Yusuke sent you? Well okay." Keiko then went to close her window and went to bed with a new (stuffed) animal.

(The Next Day)

Gohan was walking through the city looking for the circus he saw on TV the previous night. "Well, this is the place. I hope I can free him before something bad happens."

(Meanwhile)

Keiko dragged Yusuke into another date. "Ya' know, when I think fun date, my first thought wouldn't be a circus." Yusuke said. "Oh stop pouting Yusuke, it'll be fun." Keiko replied. "Well on a positive note, we now have a new way of getting around places." Yusuke said. "What do you mean?" "Didn't you see the little friend I sent to your house last night?" Yusuke asked. "Oh yeah. He's actually with us now." Keiko opened her bag to reveal Puu who then flew to his favorite spot on Yusuke's head.

Yusuke's eye twitched. "Hey buddy, haven't seen you since last night." he said half sarcastically. "Anyway, to answer your question he can transform into his giant bird form whenever he wants." "That sounds pretty neat Yu-," Keiko started. "Wait, don't tell me you just want me to keep him close so you have an easier ride to school." Keiko said. 'Crap! She figured it out.' "What? Of course not, heehawed," he replied unconvincingly. Keiko just shot an angry look at him then pulled him along.

(With Gohan)

Gohan had failed to talk the circus owner into letting his dinosaur friend go. So, he opted for the indirect approach; release him by force. Changing into his costume, Gohan reared around the back and was able to free the hatchling effortlessly. "Okay, then let's go." Gohan was about to fly off when a circus worker with an iron bar in hand ambushed him. Gohan simply swayed aside and tripped the guy up. "Who…who are you!?" The worker asked. "Let's just say I'm a friend. See ya buddy." Gohan replied while floating away.

The worker from before stormed off to report to his boss. Needless to say the ringleader was…angry. "I WANT THAT THIEF DEAD!" he shouted in a rage. Shortly after, there could be heard sirens in the distance searching for the circus thief.

Gohan was forced to move on the ground due to Chobi's inexperience of flying. "Now what?" He said to himself. He then turned around to see he was getting chased by cop cars. "Oh man, gotta move it!" Gohan then picked up his pace to easily avoid the police and he almost managed to escape, if it weren't for a new player in this game of cat and mouse.

"Well, if it isn't our city's 'hero'," said a female voice from inside a capsule jet. 'Oh great, Videl!' Gohan thought.

(With Yusuke and Keiko)

The two were going around the city looking for their date spot. "Dammit. Where is the place? Don't the tickets have the address on them or something?" Yusuke asked. Keiko was about to answer when she noticed a large crowd of people and police gathered around something. "What's going on there?" she asked. "Huh?" Yusuke looked toward it and felt two familiar energies. 'No way!' "Keiko, this may be the answer to all our problems, c'mon!" The two then headed for the big commotion.

(In the crowd)

Videl and Saiyaman were in the middle of a really dangerous dance, figuratively speaking. Gohan tried to explain why he had to take Chobi away, but Videl was none to keen on listening. The two were in a close combat clash with Gohan being mostly defensive. The two got locked into a stalemate, due to Gohan not wanting to hurt or embarrass her. The ringmaster took advantage of the opportunity to steal back the two animals.

"Alright you beast, you're comin' with me!" The ringmaster reached for the small animal, but Chobi let out a loud screech. "What-? What's going on?" Videl asked. "Oh no. I knew this would happen!" Saiyaman replied. "What would happen?" Videl asked. "He's calling his parents!" Gohan said alarmed.

(Just to the side)

Yusuke and Keiko were running up to the crowd when they noticed to large shadows overhead. "The hell-?" "Ahh!" "Keiko, what-? Oh…HELL!" The two saw two large Pterodactyls circling the crowd and eventually dive bombing them. "Yusuke, you've gotta do something." Keiko cried. "I intend to. Wait here. You too pal." Puu hopped off of Yusuke's head and flew into Keiko's arms just as Yusuke launched himself into the air. "HEY!"

(With Videl and Saiyaman)

Saiyaman had finally gotten Videl to listen to him and convinced her to help him get the small dinosaur back to his parents. "Videl, you get Chobi while I try to calm his parents down." "Uh, right!" Gohan flew up chasing the large dinosaurs trying to get them to recognize his voice, to almost no avail.

Videl moved over to the ringmaster and tried to take Chobi back from him. The ringleader wasn't ready to give up. He managed to grab a gun from a nearby cop and pointed it at Videl. "Oh no you don't girl. He's my dinosaur, I found him fair and square!" He taunted. "No you don't!" Videl replied firmly. The Ringleader had his finger on the trigger and Videl was fully set to try and jump him. Gohan realized this and called to try and stop it. "No! Don't shoot!" He didn't get the chance to. The action was interrupted by a call of "Spirit Gun!"

In the next instance, a flash of light knocked the gun out of the ringleader's hand, but it accidentally fired. Luckily he didn't hit anyone, but it was enough to startle the dinosaurs and get them to attack the ringmaster head on, with Videl right in the crossfire.

Videl was too scared to try and avoid the lunging reptiles, but luckily, someone pushed Videl out of the way as another flash of light hit the green dinousaur and knocked him out. Chobi finally managed to get away from the circus owner and went to check on his father. "Don't worry little buddy, your dad's just fine." Saiyaman reassured him.

Videl looked up to see who had saved her and was shocked to see it was a girl. "That was a bit too close. Are you okay?" Keiko asked. "Yeah…I think," Videl replied while getting to her feet. "Wait a second," Videl said in realization. "Keiko, what're you doing here?" Videl asked. "Ask Yusuke." "Wait where're the dinosaurs?" Keiko just stepped aside to show Videl Chobi snuggling up to his mother with Puu flying around them. "Look how innocent he is." Saiyaman landed just beside the dinosaurs and Yusuke ran up to the girls.

"Well, that was a fun little adventure." Yusuke said. Keiko was about to reply when Videl shoved past her to try and catch up with Saiyaman. "Saiyaman, wait." Gohan turned to her, not knowing he had a scratch on his face. "I'm sorry for doubting you and…thanks." Saiyaman smiled back and replied. "No worries. I'll see you again Ms. Videl." He said while carrying Chobi's father. He then flew off at a slow pace for Chobi's mom to catch up.

'My hero.' Videl thought while blushing slightly. "You okay there, your face looks red." Yusuke said. Videl stumbled backwards and turned away. "Yusuke, knock it off!" Keiko ordered him.

While the three teens were talking, the ringmaster declared his plan for revenge (like a moron). "HEY! I know where the nest is! I'll be back!" The three turned to him and Yusuke stepped up. "Any objections to me breaking this guy's face?" Yusuke asked. Both girls nodded. "Alright then. HRRAAGH!" Yusuke sprinted and sucker punched the ringleader right in the face. He hit him so hard in fact, he slid into a fire hydrant and broke it. Videl's jaw nearly dropped. "Whoa! I know now he's not Saiyaman, but how is Yusuke that strong?' She thought back to the dinosaur attack. 'Come to think of it, what was that bright light?'

Videl walked to Yusuke. "What're you even doing here?" she asked him. Yusuke looked at her innocently. "Oh Keiko and I were just out for a stroll, and we thought we'd see what the commotion was all about." Keiko gave a realization gasp. "Oh yeah, we still have time to spare." Yusuke was about to object but Keiko dragged him away. "It was great seeing you again." She called to Videl.

Videl narrowed her eyes. 'So Yusuke's not Saiyaman, but that doesn't mean he's not hiding something. Also, that means I'm down one suspect.

(The Next Day)

Yusuke was strolling the halls trying to find Gohan. He found him along with some very interesting news (A/N: This is the scene where Videl reveals she knows that Gohan is Saiyaman and blackmails him into the Tournament and Teaching her to fly). While the two were talking (or in Gohan's case totally failing at playing dumb) Yusuke was throwing in his own realizations. 'Grandma was right, Gohan _is_ Goku's son. Hmm, this gives me an idea.' Yusuke snuck away when Gohan and Videl finished talking and Videl walked off.

(In class)

Gohan was moping about being suckered into a bad situation. His bad fortune would only get worse as a paper hit him in the head. Gohan un crumpled it. It read. _'Son Gohan. I know ALL your secrets. If you want me to keep quiet about em' meet me on the roof after school -Anonymous. _Gohan finally thought. 'AHHHH! I GIVE UP!'

(On the roof)

Gohan got to the roof immediately after the last bell rang. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone here?" Gohan searched around until a light blue blast narrowly missed him from behind. "Gah! What the hell?" Gohan turned around to see a familiar figure reveal himself. "Hey." "Yusuke?" Gohan said surprised. "Yep."

Gohan's expression turned serious. "What do you want from me?" Yusuke's face became a wicked grin. "I wanna know just how strong you are. HHRRAGH!" Yusuke lunged at Gohan and threw a full strength jab at him. Gohan dodged it easily. Yusuke followed up with a barrage of more punches. Gohan still managed to dodge them, but not so effortlessly. 'What's going on? Yusuke's faster than I thought.' he thought. Yusuke was getting frustrated. "Hold…STILL!" Yusuke instinctively charged his Spirit Energy into his fist and attacked Gohan again. 'His power level just went up!' Gohan realized. Yusuke's last attack managed to nail Gohan right in the cheek. Gohan stumbled backwards, but was otherwise not that phased by the punch.

"Damn!" Yusuke said clutching his hand. "What the hell's your face made of?" Yusuke asked. "I've got a better question, why the hell did you attack me?" "Touché," Yusuke replied. "Like I said, I wanted to see how strong you are, but we obviously can't go all out here." he answered. "Okay…question two, how'd you figure it out?" "First, we fought together in the bank robbery and you wore the same thing with your blonde hair move, second, my old teacher knew your Great-Great Grandfather, and third, I heard you and Videl talking."

Gohan face faulted. "Of course. Question three: Why were you so interested in me(A/N: No homo (;)?" Yusuke looked up at the sky reminiscing. "I can't be too specific, but let's just say, I haven't had a good fight in about a year. I can sense energy to a certain degree, and I had a gut feeling you'd be one of the strongest guys I'd meet."

Gohan perked up at Yusuke's last statement. "Oh yeah. Where did you learn to use energy like that?" "To make a long story short, I died and came back life." Gohan was stunned at Yusuke's revelation. 'What has this guy been through?' Yusuke looked Gohan in the eye. "I heard you're gonna enter the WMAT. Well guess what, now, so am I." "What!?" "Like I said before, I wanna fight you for real. That's probably the best place to." Gohan turned away from Yusuke. "Yusuke…as you've figured out, I do have incredible power, but I wanted to try and keep it a secret." Yusuke smirked. "Why?" I'm not saying you have to go give your life story or anything, but why does it matter if people know you're a badass fighter."

Gohan sighed. "It's just…do you know about the Cell Games?" Yusuke picked up where Gohan was going quickly. "So you _were _that little kid. But wait, how do you get your hair all blonde and glowy like that?" Gohan replied, "That's part of the reason I didn't wanna go to the tournament." "I get it, that's too personal for you to tell me." Yusuke put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "If people saw me fight for real in the tournament, I'd be in a spotlight I want to stay out of.

Yusuke sat down by the door. "Yeah, I can understand that. Better to be ignored rather than infamous," he said with a smirk. "Yusuke," Gohan said. "If you really want to fight me, why not just settle it now at a better place?" Yusuke answered, because either way, you still have to compete in the tournament, so why not settle it there." Gohan sighed. "Alright fine." Yusuke stood up to leave. "Oh, now that I think about it I have a question for you: How did _you _get so strong?" Gohan thought for a moment if he should be direct. "Let's just say it runs through in my family. That, and, I was trained by the best." Yusuke smirked at Gohan a final time and walked away. "I'll be seein' ya Gohan." Gohan costumed up and took to the skies.

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: MAN! Seven pages, I'm beat. Also, I honestly think I could've done Gohan and Yusuke's budding bromance/secrets revealed scene a bit better, but I REALLY wanted to get that out of the way. PS: The original plot for the circus scene involved the Ringmaster stealing Puu…but it sucked. Speaking of which, I made Puu able to transform at will so Yusuke could keep up with the Z-Fighters when they need to get somewhere cause currently, the only person from the main YYH cast that can fly is Botan(and Koenma with his jetpack). I gotta say as a whole, this probably is my weakest chapter yet, but I felt this was kinda necessary. Please leave a review. [I'll update faster if I get to double digits].**


End file.
